The battle of the planet
by deathangel3000
Summary: AU. Cross over of Final Fantasy and Kingdom hearts. Suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy and please R
1. Chapter 1

**The battle of the planet**

**First made 8th october 2007  
**_Made by the hidden flame  
__AKA Insanity __  
__To my many soon to be fans and to the many fans of the final fantasy series __**ff rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own most of the elements in this story but the characters who you have never heard of are mine. if you want to use them please email me. I also do not own the story line. I just changed little bits,all of that belongs to squaresoft inc. Thank you for listening.

--------------------

Earlier in the morning, the greatest storm in all of Japan ripped through Midgar on the edge of the contenent of ''Mako". On the other side of the mountain that seperated Midgar from a place called Cerita was the great Midgar forest. After the storm had passed,the forest had become even more secretive. New roots had opened, it had become more sinister and lushes and for two kids it will become the biggest adventure of there lives

**THIS IS FINAL FANTASY XIV  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The begining**

Later that morning, two kids no more than 11 years old awoke. Cloud (slightly older)1 of the 2 twins (by 37 seconds) got up first. He did the same routine as he did every day, polished his beloved buster sword and then went downstairs to breakfast.

Then his younger sister Aeris awoke, polishing her gaurdstaff and cherrily skipped downstairs. Their mom had prepared a special seaweed salad as she knew they were going into the forest. She gave them each a seasalt icecream to eat on the way.

They live on the edge of the midgar forest in a village called Cerita, a village that steals the mako energy from midgar. Cloud and Aeris armed themselves with (suprise suprise) the buster sword,the gaurd staff and a piece of materia.

Materia is mako infused with magicks from the elements in natural mako pools and then used to their full extent of magicks. Apperently the forest wasn't that dangerous and on the other side of the forest was the gold mako mine (you will learn why its called gold in a bit) and that leads to the midgar reactor. The villagers had asked Cloud and Aeris to sneak into the reactor and steal the mako crystal so they could have infinite energy.

* * *

**Sanity: First chapter done**

_Insanity: I like it_

**Sanity: You would. Anyhoo, please be kind to Insanity. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The reactor**

It wasn't long befor they were attacked boxed in and generally captered. They were taken to a base full of nobodys.

Nobodys are shells left behind by those who had a strong will but got turned into a heartles. A heartless is a being that origanates from the darkness in peoples hearts. They were stripped of all weponery and armor so that they could not escape as most of the nobodys were out on patroll looking for there enemy the heartless. They were then taken to the storage keep to serve as slaves.

After about an hour a nobody named Axel apeared and cloud went in to a rage with a materia that he had hidden. ''Flare''he yelled straining his voice and an elemental burst shot out of his hand and engulfed the camp.

''Whoa, whoa. Calm down tyke you almost killed santa's little helper. I've come to get you out of here.'' Axelsaid in a cool voice. The treasury was wide open sparkling colours of blue,red,yellow and green but that was not what they were looking for. They needed wepons and lots of them. After rettrieving their stuff, they set out going towards the gate. When they arived, the gate was heavly gaurded by a member of organizeation 13, or in other words the nobodys.

''Hey i got a fire cracker. Ya wanna try it.''Cloud said in a develish snigger.

''3,2,1 throw.'' Aeris whispered but before the fire cracker hit it's mark the whole of the camp stopped dead.

''Time'' a low voice gowled.

''Hey what happned? It was supposed to explode not stop.'' Cloud wondered for a moment and the growling voice came back

''It's called time deal with it'' a cillouet appeared. It looked like a flame wolf. ''Names Nanaki but people call me Red''he said with the least bit of interest in them.


End file.
